Sangro aún
by Otisiana
Summary: Shônen ai SONGFIC – Saga esta enamorado de Camus, desafortunadamente, este vive un amor perfecto con Milo… Saga x Camus x Milo VE


**Titulo :** Sangro aún

**Autor :** Otisïana Malfoy

**Date :**16/10/06

**Genre :** Romance/Angst

**Rating :** T (shônen ai, desaconsejado para los homófobos y menos de 13 años)

**Disclaimer :** los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, la canción a Kyo (Je saigne encore), sola la historia es mía.

**Pairing :** Saga x Camus x Milo

Hola,

Bueno, soy francesa entonces no hablo perfectamente español pero quería escribir este fic a pesar de todo, jeje... Muchas gracias a **_Artemisa Blackmoon_** que me ha coregido :)

Dedico este fic a **_Camuscita_**. **Te quiero mucho pequeña, espero te gustaría**

Post Hadès, Athena había resucitado a todo el mundo… (más facil así, jejeje)

14/12/07 : palabras de la cancion borradas, pero se pueden imaginarlas.

oOoOoOo  
POV Saga  
oOoOoOo

No es nuevo para mi. Hace años que yo lo presentía. Cada día que los Dioses nos concedían, te veía crecer, hermoso, ganar en poderío... Solo tengo algunos años más que tu, pero lo que siento por ti, lo siento desde la infancia. El dia en que tus orbes de hielo cruzaron mis ojos, supé que mi corazón sería tuyo, y para siempre...

Pero, nunca me hé atrevido a hablarte de eso. Jamás hé podido resolverme a confesarte mis sentimientos. Es tonto pero, siempre hé pensado que al ser el Caballero de los Hielos, te sería imposible amar a alguien. Y por fin... ese estupido prejuicio me deja el corazón en trizas...

Pensaba que podría contentarme con admirarte en secreto. Creía que me sería suficiente de cruzar tu fría presencia para calentar mi alma que se moría para ti. Camus de Acuario, inasequible Caballero de Oro de la Onceava Casa del Santuario. Si solo lo hubieras sabido... ¿Pero si acaso lo hubieras sabido, me hubieras escuchado¿Para que lamentarme, si estas con él y no conmigo, mas que nada es porque lo amas a el, no?

oOoOoOo

Desafortunadamente, tengo que rendirme antes la evidencia, aunque no lo logro. O sea que eres sin duda incapaz de imaginar todos los sufrimientos que aguanto cuando te veo con él. Si ssupieras lo que siento en el estomago cada vez que te toma la mano, pensando que nadie los ve... a la larga hara que me convierta en un masoquista... No solo mi corazón grita de desesperación con la idea de saber que estas en sus brazos, sino tambien hay que te espio desde el Templo de Afrodita, como para hundir ese cuchillo aún más lejos en la sangrante herida de mi alma.

oOoOoOo

Salgo con el Guardian del Duodecimo Templo desde hace un mes. Bueno, "salir" es una palabra muy grande ¿ No te pareció raro que me estuve emparejado justo después de ti ? No, por supuesto... Seguramente no has visto en esto nada más que una vulgar casualidad... Mientras que yo, haciendole honor a mi fama de perverso y maquiavélico, no encontré nada más que aceptar las tentativas de coquetear con asiduidad por parte de Pisces. Pobre Afrodita... Finalmente, no puedo contentarme con sufrir solo, siempre tengo que arrastrar a los otros conmigo... Si él supiera que solo estoy con él para acercarme más a ti...

Cada día que pasa me trae su nuevo lote de sufrimiento. ¡ Te amo Camus, te amo tanto ¡¿ Porque le has elegido a él ¡¿ Que es lo que ha hecho para hacer fundir el hielo que aprisionaba tu corazón?! Durante años me contente con ser el amigo servicial que te lo dio todo, sin esperar nada a cambio... ¡ Pero tú, no has visto nada ¡¿ Porque ¡¿ Que es lo que tiene el que no tenga yo¡¿ Porque siempre me has percibido como a un sencillo compañero de armas ?! Mientras que a él... ¡¿ Acaso crees que no veo todas esas miradas enamoradas que le lanzas entre los entrenamientos ?!

oOoOoOo

¡ Te odio Milo, maldito Escorpión ¡¿ Como te atreviste a robarme el corazón del Acuario ?! Cada tarde, cuando Afrodita se duerme, me instalo en las gradas de mármol, a la mitad del camino entre el Onceano y el Duodecimo Templo. Y los veo... Oh si, los veo... Como el buen Caballero de Hielo que es, Camus te obliga a conservar las ventanas abiertas, ya que no soporta el calor veraniego. Piensas que de todas maneras, nadie se pasea de noche a este nivel del Santuario... Grosero error Milo, yo estoy aqui, y los veo... Sobre todo cuando la luna esta llena, como hoy…

Los veo… Veo como el cuerpo de Camus se arquea bajo tus insidiosas caricias. Veo como él se muerde los labios para ahorar sus gemidos. Imagino los suspiros que se escapan de su boca y que bebes con avidez. Viendo tu cara se crisper mientras le penetras, puedo casi sentir el extasis de tu orgasmo en este cuerpo palido y delicado...

Y después el amor, los veo aún... Le veo agazaparse en tus brazos y enterrar su rostro en tu densa caballera, ciertamente para respirar su perfume... Veo su cuerpo aún febril recuperar su aliento bajo tus tiernos besos...

Te odio Milo. Te odio con toda mi alma…

oOoOoOo

Estoy harto. Pero temo que no puedo cambiar nadaa. Solo tú podrias devolverme la sonrisa, Camus, lo sabes… ¿ Pero acaso lo harías ¿ Si te confesara mis sentimientos, dejarías a Milo por mí ¿ Tendría por fin el privilegio de quedarme a tu lado hasta mi ultimo aliento? Dulce sueño pero solo es una utopía.

Siento lagrimas que se escapan de mis ojos para morir a lo largo de mis mejillas. No puedo hacer nada, y es así cada tarde, desde que le has ofrecido tu corazón. Mi cuerpo llora y mi alma se muere... Camus, mi amor, mi vida esta en tus manos y inconscientemente la matas.

oOoOoOo

¿ Recuerdas Camus, cuando el Señor Hades nos había otogardo doce horas para que nosotros letrajeranos la cabeza de Athena ¿ Recuerdas de esta complicidad que nos liaba mientras habíamos decidido seguir el plan de Shion ? Y cuando hubimos de utilizar la Athena Exclamation una segunda vez, frente a tu querido Milo además... Ese día, estuviste cerca de mí... No había más que Shura, tú y yo... Juntos...

En este momento preciso, nunca hubiera imaginado un solo segundo que podrías dejarte seducir por ese imbécil de uñas escarlata. Cuando volvíamos en el mundo de los muertos, pensaba que nos reuniriamos hasta la eternidad... ¡ Pero no, Athena nos resucito! Bueno, para ser honnesto, fuí muy feliz de poder volver a tierra firme... ¡ Es siempre mejor que estar acuñados en el limbo ! Sin embargo, es que quería tanto encontrar el buen momento para declararme, para abrirte mi corazón y ofrecerte mi alma...

oOoOoOo

Para mi más grande desesperación, Milo se me ha adelantado, y fue correspondido. Fuí incluso el desdichado testigo de su declaración... Y mientras que, tapado tras una columna de tu Templo, yo oraba para que lo rechaces... mi corazon se estrellaba...

¿ Que me queda ahora ? Un recelo de amargura en un océano de desesperación... Estoy cansado de sufrir, agotado de llorar por tí, desilusionado por tener tantas añoranzas... No pondré un final a mis días, de todas maneras, no tengo el derecho. Mi vida pertenece a la Diosa, y solo puede servir para su seguridad y su bienestar. No obstante, sería mas facil terminar asi de una buena vez...

oOoOoOo

Te odio Milo…

Y te amo, Camus…

oOoOoOo  
FIN  
oOoOoOo


End file.
